Mistakes
by xoxogirlie
Summary: What if Mitchie had told Shane about her mom in the canoe? How would he react then when Tess tells the entire camp?


**A/N: So since Camp Rock 2 is so close I decided to watch the original last night when an idea popped into my head.**

**I own nothing**

Shane and Mitchie are out in the canoe going in circles.

"I don't think we're doing this right," MItchie laughed.

"What you don't like going in circles?"

Mitchie looks up at Shane. "So, have you found your special girl yet?"

"Why are you jealous?" Shane countered, secretly hoping that she was. Wait? Did he like MItchie? This was new to him.

"Jerk!" MItchie hoped her face wouldn't become too red.

"Hey, being a jerk is part of the rockstar image!"

"Keeping up an image can be tiring."

"But it keeps the posers away," Shane smiled, "I never know if people are hanging with me for the free stuff or the parties." Shane couldn't believe he was pouring his heart out to Mitchie.

"Oh definitely the free stuff," Mitchie joked.

Shane smiled, "Funny."

In an attempt to make him feel better Mitchie said, "Come on I know you're really not a jerk. I mean you're helping Andy with his dancing. And those screaming girls seem to like you."

"Which brings me back to the whole jealous thing." Shane grinned.

"I take that back you are a jerk!" Mitchie said grinning widely.

"It must be the same for you too huh?" Shane said seriously.

"What?" Mitchie asked confused.

"Because of your mom and her job at Hot Tunes. People must always fake around you."

"Uh yeah right totally," Mitchie said quietly.

"It's nice talking to someone who gets it."

Mitchie felt the guilt piling up in her gut. "Shane, I gotta tell you something."

Growing serious, Shane looked up and his eyes met hers. He took her hand in his. "What is it Mitch?"

"My uh mom, she um, she's not the president of Hot Tunes." Mitchie looked down dejectedly.

"What do you mean? What does she do?"

"She's a cook," Mitchie swallowed thickly, "here at camp."

Shane dropped her hand as if he'd been burned. "So what you mean to tell me is that you've been lying to everyone this whole time." His voice grew angrier. "You've been lying to me the whole time! God! I should've known! I mean I thought you got it, but you don't. You wanted to know Shane Gray not ME! So what free stuff do you want? A signed picture of Shane Gray? Were you using me to make yourself known?"

Mitchie was humiliated. "No! Shane I- I wasn't-"

"Save it! I don't wanna hear it! It's not like you'll be telling me the truth anyway."

Mitchie started to cry. "But- but Shane I-"

"Stop it, just, just get out Mitchie."

Mitchie noticed they were back at the dock. "Shane please," She cried. Shane just held out a hand as if telling her to stop and then just walked away, leaving Mitchie in pieces.

* * *

Beach Jam was the next day. As Connect 3 played their new song Tess was smiling to herself. She had seen Shane and Mitchie laughing in the canoe talking and laughing. It was at that moment she realized that Mitchie was her biggest competition in not only Final Jam, but for Shane's attention. Tess had left the dock while Shane and Mitchie had still been laughing in the canoe needing to find some dirt on her. And dirt she did find. While Connect 3 was rocking out she noticed a brief glance that Shane had made toward Mitchie, but had quickly turned away. Tess glared at Mitchie. 'Just a few more minutes,' Tess told herself. The jam had concluded and all the campers were gushing about how great the performance had been. Tess heard the crowd quiet a bit and this was her chance.

"So Mitchie tell us about your mom again!" Tess stated loudly. As she said this Shane scoffed.

Caitlyn jumped in. "Her mom is a great person." She looks to Barron. "What's your mom like?'

"She's like a mom?" He said confused.

Tess took the spotlight back. "I mean I know she's the president of Hot Tunes TV China, but tell me again about how important she is."

Quietly Mitchie said, "She uh-"

"I'm sorry what?"

"She's pretty cool." Mitchie's eyes wandered unable to focus on any one thing. She knew she was caught.

"And?" Tess egged on with a huge smirk on her face.

"And she's the president of Hot Tunes TV China."

As she faked being shocked Tess said, "What's that? She's not president? You mean you lied to everybody?"

"No! I uh-" Mitchie jumped in.

"So she's what vice president? Treasurer?"

"Tess!" Caitlyn tried to stop her.

"Shut up! Go on tell us." She smirked.

Mitchie felt the tears welling up in her eyes and a lump in her throat. "No, she's a cook." She looked down sadly.

"A cook? At Hot Tunes China?" Tess smiled matter oh factly.

"No, here." Mitchie could barely speak.

"So you lied. Your mom cooks our food and you help her. That's the only way you could afford this camp right?"

Shane watched as Mitchie was crumbling. He'd had enough. "Tess quit being a bitch! You really think you're better than her? So what she's not rich?"

Mitchie's head shot up, shocked.

Tess was apalled to see Shane defending Mitchie. "You're seriously defending her? She lied to you! She lied to the entire camp! Who knows what else she's lying about!"

"I'm not saying what she did was right." Mitchie looked back down at this. "She made a mistake!"

"A mistake? She-"

Shane cut her off. "Just shut the hell up Tess! I'm tired of watching you screw with everyone else so you can get what you want!"

"But-" Tess was confused. How did this turn against her? She didn't do anything wrong. It was Mitchie, she was the one who lied.

"No I don't want to hear it! You have this twisted fantasy that we're gonna end up together. It's never gonna happen!" Shane attempts to calm himself down. "Just go Tess."

Tess couldn't believe the twisted turn of events that took place. Somehow she turned out to be the "bad guy". She quickly left before she burst into tears in front of everyone.

Shane looks over at Mitchie who is still staring at the ground with her arms wrapped protectively around herself. Shane made his way over to Mitchie. She looked up at him briefly before returning her gaze back to the ground. Shane wrapped his arms around Mitchie and pulled her into a comforting and protective hug.

"Are you ok?" he whispers in her ear. Shane can't be sure, but he thinks he heard a barely audible "I don't know" come from the sad girl in his arms.

"Let's get out of here," Shane said leading her away from the crowd. As he led her to the docks with an arm around her shoulders Shane couldn't stop thinking. He knew he was supposed to be mad at her but he couldn't be. He saw how weak and hurt she was and he couldn't suppress that tingly feeling that was in his stomach when she was wrapped in his arms. It was as if she was made to fit there in his arms perfectly.

As they made it to the docks Shane asked, "You up for a canoe ride?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Mitchie asked confused. He was so mad at her the day before after all, therefore this made no sense.

Shane ignores her question, not having an answer for it himself.

The canoe was floating in the middle of the lake holding two silent teenagers. Mitchie decides she needs to break the silence.

"Can I ask you something?"

Shane looks up. "Of course, anything."

"Why did you defend me back there?" Mitchie needed to know why. "I- I mean thank you, but why?"

Shane thinks for a minute. "You want the truth?" Mitchie nods. "I have no idea!" Shane laughs. "I mean when you first told me I was so angry, but when I heard her and all those awful things she was saying, just something inside me snapped, and I'm sorry that I wasn't willing to listen to you before, but I am now, if you want to of course," Shane rambled.

"Well uh, ok, it's really stupid and just thinking about it makes me feel like an idiot." She looks up at Shane and his gaze is fixated on her. "Ok well here goes. You see where I live, at my school I have only one friend, that's it."

"You can't be serious?" Shane said in disbelief.

Mitchie looks up sadly. "I am. Sierra is all I've got. About three or four years ago the popular kids used to make fun of me and practically torture me. Nobody wanted to be seen with me. Everyone was afraid that eventually they'd be treated as badly as me. Sierra was the only one who stuck by me."

"I- I hate these people," Shane stated grabbing her hand, "That's awful."

Mitchie shrugged. "It hasn't happened in a long time. I'm just invisible now. But I don't know, since I'm practically anobody at home, I guess I just wanted people to like me. I wanted to see what it felt like, to be somebody." Mitchie looked up at Shane. "I'm sorry Shane."

"Hey, there's nothing to be sorry for. You Mitchie Torres are definitely somebody to me."

Mitchie flashed her famous grin. "Really?"

"Oh yeah." Shane began to lean in closer to Mitchie.

Smiling Mitchie stated, "I wonder how your fan girls would react to this."

Shane rested his forehead against Mitchie's. "You're so jealous," he murmured.

Blushing, Mitchie replies, "Jerk! And I'm so not!"

"Good because you have no reason to be."

Shane brought his lips to hers and softly kissed her.

As they pulled away Mitchie whispered, "What was that for?"

"And here I thought it was obvious," Shane said smiling.

"But, but why? I- I mean, um," Shane put a finger to her lips.

"I like you, you're different from everyone else. You listen to me, you tell me when I'm being a jerk, and the rest, I don't know but I can't get you out of my head. I mean that's why I was so angry with you yesterday. I felt myself falling for you and then I had thought that you turned out to be the exact opposite of what I thought and I guess I was more mad at myself for letting you in than you actually lying."

"What about the girl with the voice? I thought she was the girl you were looking for."

"What about her? I mean yeah she's got an amazing voice, but I don't know anything about her. When or if I even find this girl all that's gonna come of it at most would be a record deal for her."

"Wow, I just can't believe this is happening."

Shane squeezed her hand reassuringly. "So I guess the last thing to do would be to ask you to be my girlfriend officially right?" Mitchie grinned and nodded. "Alright then, Mitchie, do you wanna be Shane Gray's girl?"

Mitchie giggled, "Well when you put it that way, yes, I wanna be yours and I want you to be mine."

Shane grinned and kissed her. Both smiled into the kiss.

"I swear had I even the slightest thought, with the way today started out, that you'd start out the day not even speaking to me and at the end we'd be dating, I'd have gone to see a shrink," Mitchie joked.

"So I'm dating a crazy person now?"

"You just might be," Mitchie looked at her phone, "Oh man, oh crap!"

"What is it?" Shane was concerned.

"Its dinner time. I- I have to go help my mom, um, in the kitchen."

"Alright." Shane started paddling into shore. "Hey, Mitch?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you use a little help?"

"What? Shane Gray wants to help cook? You do know what that entails right?" Mitchie joked.

"Yes, I do," He laughed.

"Are you any good at it?"

"I'll have you know I'm an excellent cook!" Shane defended. They walked into the kitchen.

Mitchie was laughing. "Sorry mom I'm late it's just-"

"Who's this?" Connie asked referring to Shane.

"Um this is Shane."

Connie smiled knowingly. "Well nice to meet you. Alright, come on we have a lot to do."

MItchie was preparing some macaroni and cheese while Caitlyn was flipping what seemed to be a pancake. Shane was helping Connie with some of the heavier lifting and bringing her supplies. Caitlyn couldn't help but notice the looks Shane and Mitchie were sharing together.

"So," Caitlyn said, "I take it you're ok?"

Mitchie grinned. "I'm perfect." And she was. She had a new great boyfriend in Shane. Caitlyn and Sierra were two wonderful best friends. And she had a wonderful family. Mitchie realized that she didn't need to be like Tess to have people like her. She didn't need to care about the kids at school. As long as she had Shane, Sierra, Caitlyn, and her family, she'd never need anything else.

**A/N: Woo it's finally done!**


End file.
